


I Know What You Know

by katiegangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sad Ending, Season Finale, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiegangel/pseuds/katiegangel
Summary: A conversation between an angel and his vessel. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SUPERNATURAL SEASON 13 FINALE! I had to write something as this episode left me an emotional mess.





	1. Chapter 1

“YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE HAD A DEAL!”

Michael had to admit, it was impressive. Even days after he had taken control, Dean was still screaming at him from inside his mind. He could feel Dean trying to tear down the wall he had put between his soul and his body, throwing himself at it like a frightened and caged animal desperate to escape. The more Michael tried to push him back, the harder Dean fought. It was enduring.

Michael smiled. “I’d have thought you’d be comfortable there, considering how much you live in a trap of your own making.”

“You think that’s funny don’t you, you sick fuck?” Dean growled. He threw himself forward again. Michael sighed. 

“You’re only going to hurt yourself. You should rest. I could give you-“

“You think I’d want anything from you after you pissed on our deal!” The rage that echoed through Michael’s skull… The power behind it. It only made the angel happier.

“You are unbridled power, Dean. The change you will help me create will be glorious.”

“Not when I make you a smoking pile of ash and charred feathers, you son of a bitch! I will never stop-“

“Lying to yourself?” Michael smiled, pausing to admire his own reflection in a shop window. Dean did fit him perfectly. His sword. His human, crafted so beautifully for his needs. “Saying you defeat me when you know full well this was your eternal fate. You won’t admit it, but you always knew you were meant for me, Dean. I know what you know. I know your mind, I know your secrets… I know what you won’t even admit to yourself.” He smiled and touched Dean’s… his arm. “How is your relationship with my little brother?”

Michael could feel the pounding stop. The soul of his vessel filling with fear, too much to even speak. He saw the slightest hint of fear in Dean’s eyes, knowing he had him cornered.

“I know everything you know, Dean. What you feel in the deepest core of your being. You’d fight to save anyone. Die to save anyone… but there’s only a few you’d never be able to forgive yourself for if you lost them for good.

“Shut up.”

“You’ve convinced yourself those feelings make you weak… “less of a man,” maybe. When your weakness was refusal of acceptance.”

“Shut your mouth, you son of a bitch.”

“Maybe something some closed-minded preacher said to you as a child or an adolescent to make you think any desire for a man would make you ‘hell bound’. It really isn’t. Father never gave a care about such things.”

“I said shut your mouth.”

“How would you feel if I went back to the bunker… if you had to watch me pull out Castiel’s remaining feathers one by one? As you felt every action I commanded under your-“

“SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND LEAVE CASS ALONE!”

It was too powerful. Too emotional. Too deep. He’d screamed about Sammy like that, yeah… but…

“You know the difference. I know the difference,” Michael smiled. Dean wanted to smack that smile off his own lips. “Let me have some peace and quiet and I will leave your brother, the boy, your mother, your friends… and your secret love to live another day.”

Michael grinned again when the pounding and the screaming stopped. Within his head, he reached out to stroke Dean’s soul, grinning when the soul flinched away from his power.

His smile grew even wider as he heard the soft sobbing.


	2. I Can Give You Want You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never really meant to continue this, but I got inspired to. ^^

It was like being encased in glass. He could see everything. Feel everything. Hell, he could still feel the wind on his skin; the fine suit Michael had chosen to dress him in… but he could do nothing. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. He heard Michael speak, use his mouth, use his voice… but it wasn’t him. Within a day, Dean began to hate the image he saw in the mirror. Perhaps it said something that Michael was just as openly vain about his body as Dean was. He kept Dean’s hair finely combed, freshly shaven, even dressed him in the finest suits money could buy. Dean could only guess where he’d obtained the money. Angels were resourceful sons of bitches.

Michael attempted to talk to him, tried to coax him into accepting his fate with honeyed words and gentle touches. As though Dean were a frightened child.

“Give everything over to me,” Michael had said. “And I’ll make you happier than you’ve ever been-“

“I know your dick of a brother gave the same speech to Sammy. I don’t want jack shit from you!”

It was his own smile, his own laugh; his own voice that made Dean’s skin crawl… but it was the following voice that made him scream.

“Yes, you do.”

Dean turned, suddenly no longer feeling trapped despite knowing the difference. The image before him was identical to Castiel. The way it moved, the way it smiled at him. Dean stepped back. 

“Get away from me.”

“I can give him to you, Dean…” The way he came closer…. Even the smell! The hand that reached to touch him. “Make him fall into your arms, submit to every kiss.” The hand brushed his jaw and Dean slashed at the illusion, making it vanish. 

Another set of arms wrapped around him. The warm breath in his ear.

“How often have you wanted him beside you, the feeling of his…” Castiel’s laugh coming from Michael… it made Dean want to vomit. “I suppose it wouldn’t be his “vessel” anymore, would it-“

Dean pushed away. “LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU GOT MY BODY! LEAVE IT-“

“You’re in pain, Dean…” The visage of Castiel appeared before him again, the smile too warm, too kind. “I want to help you.”

“YOU WANT TO FUCKING OWN ME!” Dean roared. The image of Castiel paused but smiled yet again.

“Yes, but there’s no reason you shouldn’t enjoy being my sword.”

His mind flooded with an image of the bunker, the feeling of terror and chaos leaving his soul. No, it had been there a minute ago, but he couldn’t remember why. He forced himself to think, something deep inside knowing this was a trap. He saw his mom talking with Bobby, passing Sam and Jack who were deep in a book together. Jack looked up, smiling happily.

“I’m glad you’re back, Dean!” 

Something… something about this was wrong… but his mind was lost as to why… 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Castiel standing there.

“Cas? Cas, I-“

The embrace, the warmth of it, the softness as his angel… his angel wrapped his arms around him, letting his hands stroke Dean’s hair. “You’re home, Dean.”

Dean stared into his eyes. Crystal blue…

“Cas… I didn’t have a choice… I’m sorry I…”

“You did what you had to do to save Jack and Sam…” He looked down at his shoes. “I’d have done the same for you.”

A part of him was screaming to remember the feelings of terror… they were a reminder of something he had to fight against… but Cas’s presence… his touch… seeing everyone together… He felt Cas’s take his hand, leading him over to where Jack and Sam were sitting. 

“It’s all right, Dean…” He felt Cas’s lips brush the back of his head. “You’re all right.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael stroked Dean’s form where it lay, lost in the sweet illusion he had created. It was a victory for them both, really. For the time, Michael wouldn’t be bothered by Dean’s outbursts… and Dean would have what he had always wanted. He saw the soul fighting against it ever so slightly. His precious vessel. The righteous man determined to fight all evil. Except Michael wasn’t evil. It would take some coaxing, but Dean would realize the peace and happiness Michael would bring. For now, he’d let Dean enjoy his gift.

“The difference between my brother and myself, Dean… is that I deliver on my promises.”


End file.
